


Divide and conquer

by Crafty_Cosplayz1



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty_Cosplayz1/pseuds/Crafty_Cosplayz1
Summary: Finland is pulled into the Nordic countries during the Viking ages. This story follows him through his time with them and then to where they are now
Relationships: Denmark/Finland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

_~~A happy village~~ _

Finland coughed as he shakily stood up from outside the burning rubble of his village. He patted the back of his shirt making sure he was no longer on fire. Heaving a deep breath he started putting weight on his right leg. 

The leg came alive with unbearable pain. Whimpering he started to stager through the burning town searching for anyone that might still be alive. If they had to die Finland didn’t want them to be alone. 

Finland heard quiet talking inside a hut before it went up in flames. The screams of the people trapped inside filled the air. The scent of burning meat worsened in the air. Staggering over to the door on the hut Finland tried to open it. The door didn’t even move an inch. 

Sinking to the ground Finland scratched at the door sobbing. His people were just slaughtered and burned alive, And he couldn’t do anything.

Eventually the only sound in the destroyed village was the crackle of flames. Finland sucked in a breath and pushed himself up. 

Stumbling trough his lost town he went to the river. His mother had taught him how to clean and dress a wound when she was alive. Finland sat down slowly in the snow and used his good foot to break a piece of the ice. 

When he managed he carefully lowered the burnt remains of his right leg into the water. He had to bite his shirt so he wouldn’t scream. The cold water made his leg burn worse as it felt like rubbing a stone across a skinned leg. 

As soon as his leg was clean of the old blood he got up. He couldn’t stay out in the open at night, and had to find something to stop the cold. 

Staggering to his feet Finland stumbled back to the village. His eyes looked everywhere in town. A small hut caught his eyes. It only had slight burns on it. He started to ‘walk’ faster towards it only to fall in the snow after something wrapped around his ankle. It was a white and blue quilt. It had pieces missing, but Finland knew it was better than freezing to death. He grabbed the quilt wrapping it around himself after shaking it free of snow. 

The quilt warmed quickly as Finland opened the door to the small hut on the edge of town. Inside was piles of hay. Finland made the decision that this was the horse stable. The Vikings had obviously stolen their horses along with everything else and ran away. 

Finland lay down in the bigger piles in the back wrapping the burned blue white cross quilt tightly around him. Finally allowing his battered body to rest it shut down. Adrenaline wasn’t keeping him going anymore and Finland slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

> _** Chapter 2 ** _

~~_ The child _ ~~

  
When Finland awoke it was dark outside. He pushed aside his quilt to look at his leg. It looked worse if that was even possible. Grumbling Finland grabbed the quilt and stood up slowly. 

Wrapping the quilt around his small frame Finland half walked half drug his burnt leg. Opening the door slightly to look outside Finland was relieved to see no body there. 

He pushed the door further outwards snow fell from the roof as it moved. He ignored the hurt in his limbs and started the long walk to the next town. Which ever way that was. He decided going north was the best option. 

Finland left behind a noticeable trail in the snow behind his leg as he left. By the time he got to the remains of his village the sun was coming up. 

It was going to take forever to get anywhere and if somebody found him he was most likely dead. He doubted if he could run and if he could he wouldn’t get far.

Continuing his trick he walked into the woods surrounding his village. He was walking a known path so he wasn’t worried about being lost. 

Breathing in Finland sighed at the fresh air went into his lungs. It no longer held onto the smell of burning bodies or burning wood.

Allowing himself to relax he was startled to hear a small whimper from beside him. Looking that way Finland saw a small boy. He had bright blonde hair and bubbly violet eyes. He was about as tall as Finland’s leg. He was only dressed in a sweater with blue designs around the neck. 

The boy had tears streaming down his face and ran up to Finland grabbing him by the pant leg. “D-did they get you too?” The boy asked his voice shivering from the cold and his crying. “What?” Finland asked moving to sit down with his leg to the sit. 

“Did they get you too?” The boy said again letting go of Finland’s leg as he moved. “The bad people!” The boy added. “Oh... yes. did they get you?” Finland answered before scanning the boy over for injuries. “They killed mommy!” The little boy yelled starting to cry harder and hugging Finland’s shirt. 

“Hey... hey. It’s ok your mommy is in a better place now. Somewhere those bad guys can’t get her okay.” Finland said in a soothing tone rubbing the boys back. The boy sniffles before snuggling closer to Finland. 

“How about you come with me okay?” Finland said causing the boy to look up at him. His violet eyes filled with tears “really?” He asked and Finland nodded. “Yes please don’t leave me” the boy answered his earlier question. 

“What’s your name?” Finland asked the boy huddled in his lap. “Mommy called me Emil but everyone else said I was Iceland” the boy answered. Finland smiled “my mother called me Toni but my formal name is Finland” Finland smiled starting to get up pulling Emil with him. 

“Your a country too?” The boy asked surprised. “Yes. I have been for a couple hundred years” Finland answered starting to walk again. He held Iceland close and rested him on his hip covering him with a piece of the blanket. 

“I have only been around for 13 years” Iceland responded smuggling into Finland’s shoulders. “You should get some rest Emil” Finland said only getting a small nod and soft snores in return. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

> _ ~~vikings in the woods~~ _

  
Finland had probably walked for a mile or two by now. The sun was setting and he knew the next town was somewhere around there. 

“Finland are you alright?” Emil asked as he walked besides the taller male. He had woken up three hours ago and insisted that he walked, but it was only an hour ago that Finland caved in and reluctantly put him down. “Yes Iceland I’m okay” Finland reassured the younger country. 

Emil looked hesitant but dropped the subject. “We should be getting close to the town by now” Finland said in a soft voice. He was anxious and Iceland could tell just by looking at him. 

Continuing to walk towards the closest town Iceland starred at the snow. It was pristine and once every once and a while it would move. Smiling at the small amount of comfort on the ground. 

Comfortable silence had crept up on the two until Finland screeched. Iceland’s head snapped towards him and he looked at Finland in horror. The hand that used to be holding Iceland’s was now covered in blisters as if it was being held over an open flame. 

The blisters swept up Finland’s arm his shirt sleeve burning away. The screams followed filling the dark sky. Finland rushed towards the screams only to be meet with ash after only minutes of running. 

Iceland followed close behind him trying to keep up to the man. The sight was terrible. It was another village being pillaged and burnt to the ground. 

Finland sank to his knees in the snow. “I’m sorry Emil” Finland said in a horse voice before the rest off his body hit the snow. He was bent over his legs in a painful way his arms stuck into the snow around him. 

Iceland jumped into action trying to shake the older country awake. Finland didn’t react at all.. the only thing that even showed he was still kicking was his ragged breathing.

Attacking continued to rage on around the two, and Iceland almost paid it no mind until a hand touched his shoulder. He swung around and saw a man not much taller than Finland. He was blonde and wore warm clothes with a small cross in his blonde hair. 

“Are you Iceland?” The man asked slightly squatting to look at him. Iceland didn’t answer only nodded softly. “I’m Norway. I’ve been looking for you” the blonde said addressing himself. “Why don’t I take you to Denmark and we leave” Norway said not really asking so much as telling. 

“What about Finland—“ Iceland turned to face the unconscious male, but he was gone. The only thing that showed he was there was a hole in the snow. “Don’t worry about Finland let’s go” Norway said pulling Iceland to his feet and walking forward with his hand on Iceland’s shoulder. Norway’s hand was cold but gentle as he moved Iceland through the village. 

“Alright! they were here” a energetic blonde said when they arrived. Iceland assumed he was Denmark. “Yes now we should go.” A deeper voice said from behind Norway. 

Turning his head Iceland saw a very tall man with blonde hair. He was holding Finland like a bride while Finland rested in his coat against his chest. 

Everyone seemed to have gotten the message walking away towards the woods. Only a few minutes of walking three horses came into view. Denmark went behind Norway and him-presumably to help the man behind with Finland- while Noway picked up Iceland and put him on his horse. 

“Who’s that” Iceland asked pointing towards to the taller male. “Oh. That’s Sweden” Norway answered before hoisting himself onto the horses saddle. 

Iceland continued to stare at the two as Sweden situated Finland in his arms so he wouldn’t fall. He was starring so much that when the horse started moving he jumped. Norway laughed slightlyand told Iceland to hold on. 

Almost as soon as he said that they sped away Denmark and Sweden’s horses running ahead of Norway’s. “What’s wrong with Finland?” Iceland asked looking up at Norway. He didn’t know why he felt so safe next to the boy, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh he just fainted. Might be ill” Norway responded “Earlier his arm started to blister like he was on fire” Norway tensed at the mention of it. “Don’t worry about it he’ll be fine” Norway reassured. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

> ~~_ Sweden? _ ~~

  
Opening his eyes Finland’s vision was hazy. He looked up and saw somebody above him much to big to be Iceland. Whoever it was shifted him around and pulled the fabric around him to be warmer. The person looked down at Finland and seemed to have noticed he was awake. 

“Morning” the person above him said clearly, but it sounded like he was speaking through a wall of water. Finland knew it was Sweden. Not only was he the only person Finland knew that had his figure, and he was the only person that would greet him like that. 

Averting his gaze Finland saw the fast moving ground and somehow got even more disoriented than before. 

Moving his head to rest on Sweden’s chest Finland’s eyelids deny his pleas and closed.

Sweden had watched the exchange of Finland eyes. He seemed sicker than he looked. It was worrisome for Sweden as simple sicknesses killed like a wild fire to a flush forest. 

When they stopped Sweden awkwardly got off his horse with the sleeping Finland in his arms. Denmark took his horse to put it away as Sweden rushed into their small cottage at the edge of a village. 

Setting Finland on the floor besides the fireplace Sweden set to work starting a fire. When he finished he moved Finland into a more comfortable position.

Finland head now rested on Sweden’s lap next to the fire. Sweden pressed his hand on Finland’s forehead and grimaced at the icy cold skin. He would have to wait to see if it was an actual cold or if Finland was just still warming up. He had fainted in the snow for who knows how long. 

Noway followed inside with Iceland and brought him to sit by the fire. “Is he sick?” “Ice cold to the touch though might be still warming up. Though I think he should stay here tonight so he doesn’t freeze to death upstairs.” Sweden said said brushing a tuft of hair from Finland’s face. 

Norway nodded and at that moment Denmark burst in. “Awe look at you two. You should get a room” “Shut up its better than his laying completely on the floor”Sweden said after Denmark’s remark. 

“Mathias help me drag a cot down here” Norway said and went upstairs Denmark followed quickly. All that was left was Iceland, Sweden, and Finland- though he couldn’t be on the list of conversations- in awkward silence. 

“Are you and Finland dating or something” Iceland said to Sweden making everything even more uncomfortable. “I want to be so I decided to set out to find him. And I did. now I must just join in an alliance to bring us together” Sweden said quickly. So quickly Iceland only understood the word alliance. 

The silence fell again but thankfully Norway and Denmark came back downstairs with the cot. They set the mattress on the floor next to the fireplace. 

“Come on you need to get sleep” Norway said moving Iceland towards the stairs. Denmark followed after Norway and they left Sweden in silence with Finland. 

Sweden grabbed his coat and moved it to check Finland’s arm and leg. He saw earlier when he picked him up heavy burns on both limbs. Upon moving the coat Sweden looked at Finland’s leg. It was in worse condition. His leg looked a bit green and purple. It was probably infected. 

That’s meant Norway would have to fix it. He was the one who claimed he had ‘magic’ after all. 

Sweden moved Finland to the cot and laid with him. An arm wrapped aroundFinland’s waist and the other under his head as a makeshift pillow. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

> ~~_ Friends or foes _ ~~

  
Finland opened his eyes. Looking around his tired eyes didn’t see anything he thought he would have. He tensed before sitting up fast. 

A black coat fell onto his lap abandoning his shoulders. He was in some sort of hut. Moving his legs his right leg flared in pain. Looking around he saw the blue and white quilt from his village. 

His head stopped swimming. He went still his muscles stiff with fear. Where was Emil? That was now the dominant thought in Finland’s head. 

Successfully Finland rose up from his spot on the floor. His right leg buckling underneath him as he walked. He limped to the door of the hut. 

He looked through a hole in the door frame. He saw a small bundle talking to an older male. The older male didn’t seem to mean any harm, but the large axe he held on his back didn’t help Finland’s anxieties. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around” a tired voice said from behind him. Jumping Finland turned and saw a blonde male only a few inches taller than him. “You shouldn’t walk around yet. Your leg isn’t healed.”

“Oh right” Finland laughed slightly. The other proceeded to help Finland back to the spot he’d woken up in. “Your legs Broken and has already set wrong. I can’t fix it fully but it shouldn’t be painful to walk on after a few days.” The other said positioning their hand on Finland’s leg. 

It flowed a soft green. “We are gonna head out in 3 days it should be healed enough to walk then....” just as the blonde removed his hand the door flew open.

“Okay we got the horses fed!” The blonde with the battle axe yelled. Finland and him made eye contact. “Woah so you aren’t dead?!...” the blonde yelled rushing over to the two. He grasped Finland’s non burnt hand and shook it violently. “I’m Denmark! And this is Norway....” “why did you tell him my name?” “Because I know you won’t.” The two argued about it for a while before Finland was distracted by Iceland scooting up next to him. 

The boy was holding onto Finland for dear life. Finland patted his head gingerly and pulled him into a side hug. 

Finland hadn’t even noticed the others had stopped fighting until he looked back. Norway had disappeared and now that left Denmark who was sitting awkwardly to the die of them. 

“Where’s Sweden?” Finland asked quietly. “Oh he went out to get some better supplies and warmer clothes for you two” Denmark responded. “Honestly I’m surprised he already knew your clothing size....” “well I am a literal stick so....” the comment had gotten a laugh from Denmark. 

“Norway said that we were leaving in three days?” “Oh yeah! We’re going back to Denmark seeing as it’s harder to invade. And it’s a safe spot until Iceland grows up” the Danish man responded getting a hum from Finland. 

“So how did you find Iceland?” Denmark asked looking over at Finland. “He was just wondering around in the woods. I doubt he would’ve survived much longer if I didn’t find him. He was ice cold when I first touched him.” 


	6. Edits

So I’m going to begin rewriting this story because I’m not very happy with my writing. I keep thinking about plot holes and I’m going to edit the story line.   
I’m probably going to post about it on my account on the hetalia amino. There will be another story there that I’m making after polls.   
I have no self control so I joined the amino, but if you want to see updates or different stories I’ve worked in my hetalia amino account is •Art_Nugget•. My wattpad is Crafty_Cosplayz_. Where some stories are.   
I will make this story better please don’t abandon it


End file.
